Tris and Four Become Three
by Christeigh
Summary: If Tris had survived Allegiant, there is no doubt her and Tobias would end up together. But would there have been a child? I think so! Teen for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Tris and Four Become Three

**AN: This story is if Tris did not die in Allegiant. Please do not criticize if you think I've got my facts wrong, because I know she died. In my story she doesn't.**

**Tris POV**

People say that your whole life flashes by when you're about to die, but I know for a fact that that is not how it works. After David shot me, I thought for sure I was as good as dead. There was no montage of my life. With my last dying strength, I pulled myself back into the safe area. Even after I got out I was bleeding so much that I thought there was no chance of recovery. After awhile I blacked out from the blood loss. The next thing I knew I was awake in the hospital, being treated by nurses. There is nothing more disorienting then waking up in a strange bed with strange people surrounding you. It was almost all I could take to avoid screaming my lungs out right then and there, but when I saw Tobias, all I wanted to do was never let him go.

**Tobias POV**

Nothing can ever truly prepare you for when you believe a loved one to be dead. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight of a passed out Tris lying on the floor, soaked in her own blood. I have never ran so fast in my life as I did to get to her side to stem the bleeding. I picked her up as calmly as I could, while inside a storm was raging. Getting her to the hospital in time was probably the only thing that saved her life that day, and I will forever hold it as the most important thing I've ever done.

For ten days she slept, and I didn't move my eyes from her for a second. Finally, when she did wake up, my heart leaped for joy. She tried to jump into my arms, but quickly thought better of it and laid back down.

"Hi." She said.

"Do you realize how close you came to giving me a heart attack?"

"I know Tobias! I'm so sorry, but I had to make that sacrifice. I understand if you're angry." As she was speaking she looked down in shame.

"Oh my God Tris I'm just glad that you're alive!" She looked up sharply.

"You aren't mad at me?" She questioned.

"I'd only be mad if you had died and left me, but since you're still here, I'm going to cherish you forever." If she only knew how much she meant to me. Our conversation was interrupted by the doctor walking in.

"How is she Doc?" I asked.

"Well Miss Tris, you had a great deal of blood loss and you're lucky you didn't lose your life!" He said with a pointed look. Tris tried her best to look sheepish. I didn't buy it at all.

"When will I be able to get out?" She demanded.

"You recovered quite some bit while you were asleep, and the bullet didn't do a terrible amount of inside damage, so you should be able to leave tomorrow." She looked surprised but happy by the early date. Glancing over to me, she smiled.

"How long has it been since you've slept?"

"Oh, two days or so?" She looked appalled.

"No way! Go home and get some rest I demand it!" I almost made it out of the room before I passed out on the couch.

**Next Day**

After I awoke from my slumber I found Tris up and packing.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"Tobias, I'm okay! The bullet didn't even do that much damage! I'm fine."

"Well at least let me help." After we had gotten everything together, signed the release papers, and gotten to the apartment that I had rented/stole, we were both ready to just sit and relax. Pulling her onto my lap, I nuzzled my head into her neck. She laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere I swear." I just nodded in agreement. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Tris?"

"Yes?" She asked, startled by my sudden outburst.

"Will you marry me?" She turned to face me with an incredulous look on her face.

"Are you serious?" I shook my head in excitement.

"Oh my God YES! Of course I'll marry you!"

**AN: I know this chapter isn't the most interesting but I needed to do some background things… I'll update soon so keep an eye out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris and Four Become Three

**Tobias POV**

I realized after I had already proposed that I was horribly unprepared. I didn't have a ring, I had no plan, I had nothing. Even through all of that, I was more excited than I had ever been. There is truly no one better for me in the whole entire world. Sometimes when I look at her, I felt so much love for her that it physically hurt me. After she said yes, I sat with her on the couch and I had the dumbest grin on my face while staring at her.

"Like what you're seeing?" She asked jokingly. I squeezed her around the stomach and nodded.

"More than anything I've ever seen." She smiled at me again, and rubbed my arms. Slowly I picked her up and turned her around.

"So when do you want to get married?" I asked her.

"Oh I don't care. Honestly, I don't even want a big wedding."

"I know exactly how you feel. I would be happy to get married right here, right now. Give me you and some Dauntless chocolate cake, and I'm set." Again Tris laughed at me.

"Well Christina will kill me if she isn't invited to my wedding. So we are going to have to plan it a little." I was so ready to marry this girl that I couldn't even handle it. I crushed my lips to hers and slid my hands up under her shirt to her back. Slowly, so not to startle her, I slid my hands a bit farther up to her bra. When I unclipped it, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Tris, I understand if you don't want to go any further." I said with shame. She was blushing harder then I had ever seen her.

"I was just going to say that I was ready for this."

"Are you serious? I don't want to push you if you aren't ready."

"I was waiting for the right time and now seems better then ever. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to be closer to you right now then I've ever been before." To prove her point, she pulled her shirt off. All she was left with now was her unclipped bra, hanging on her arms. The cups were just barely covering her modesty. I could tell how nervous she was, so I decided to give her some pleasure. Pulling her bra all the way off, I took one of her nipples into my mouth and softly sucked on. The choked gasp that emerged from her mouth was all I needed to reassure myself that I was doing something right. Believe it or not, I was not some sex fiend. The only time I had ever really done it was at a party, and I was drunk enough to forget that. With Tris, however it seemed natural. While I continued my work to her breasts, I undid the button on her pants. When I stopped sucking her to stand her up she moaned.

"Tobiasss! Don't stooppp."

"I'm not stopping, I'm just taking off your pants." She stopped whining and quickly slipped out of her jeans. What she had on underneath damn near sent me into cardiac arrest. She was wearing a pink and silver number, and it barely covered her ass.

"As beautiful as those are, I would much rather see you without them!"

"I think I need to see you without some clothing on first!" I stood up and pulled my shirt off. I tried to grab for her but she skirted away from me.

"Nope! I'm gonna need to see you without the pants." I smiled at her and slowly pulled my pants off. She must have been pretty excited by what she saw, because she couldn't seem to stop staring at my underwear.

"Alright, now we're even. Your turn." I said. She looked shy, but at the same time she looked very turned on. Pulling down her panties, she covered herself with her hands. I picked her up and brought her over to the bed. I set her down on the bed and slowly pulled her legs apart. I was absolutely transfixed by how beautiful she was everywhere.

"Oh Tris." I said in wonder. She seemed too embarrassed to say anything. To ease her comfort a bit, I licked from her thigh all the way up to her most sensitive area. She yelled out when I hit her clit, and I sucked on it hard.

"Oh my God Tobias! Holy shit! Don't stop, oh God please don't stop!" I grinned into her, unimaginably happy with my ability to please her. I just continued to lick and suck her into she came hard, for the first time in life. At that point I couldn't wait any longer and I pulled my hard on out of my underwear. Her little gasp of shock was a pretty big boost to my confidence. I slid up next to her and placed myself at her entrance. Slowly, I started pushing in to her. Tris, never one to admit pain, was biting her lip. I decided to get it out of the way fast, and slammed into her fast. I gave her some time to adjust around me, and after a couple of minutes she started to move. Picking up speed, I could tell she was finally starting to get into it. We continued for a couple of minutes and all I heard were moans and skin hitting skin. Just as I was about to cum, she came, and her squeezing me pushed me over the edge and I came deep inside her.

"Oh FUCK! I'm sorry I was gonna pull out I swear!" She looked a little scared but not horribly.

"It's okay, It was only once I'm sure it's fine."

"Oh God I sure hope so."

**AN: **Are you guys liking this? I would love comments on the plot, plot development, writing mechanics? Let me know people!


End file.
